1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the disclosure provided herein relate to photographing an image, and more specifically, to a photographing apparatus to provide a live view while photographing an image, and a photographing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
While photographing an object with a conventional photographing device, a user can view the object displayed on a viewfinder provided in the photographing device and continue photographing. For instance, the subject of photography can be displayed on an optical viewfinder or an electrical viewfinder of the photographing device.
However, if the user watches the object by only using the electrical viewfinder because the optical viewfinder is not provided, he or she may not find the live view for a while after photographing. The photographing devices may need some time to display the quick view by the electrical viewfinder. Particularly, if the continuous photographing is performed, the user is not able to view the frame of the photographed object due to the quick views of the continuously photographed images. The image sensors of the photographing device operate differently to process the live view and to process the photographed image. Accordingly, the user is not provided with the live view during continuous photographing because the operation to process photographed images is performed. Thus, the user is not able to acquire an image of a desired frame or is inconvenienced when he or she has to repeatedly take photographs.
Further, even if the photographing device is provided with the optical viewfinder, if the user photographs continuously at a lower shutter speed than the frame speed of the live view, he or she is not provided with the frame of the object through the optical viewfinder for the duration of the light exposure.